reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hawbz
Admins page Hi Hobbes, I was thinkin' to do something like that (made by me) on the admins page here. ;Other Examples *Mafia wiki *Assassin's Creed wiki *InFamouse wiki What do you think? -- Ilan xd 17:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thanks, and I'll leave the former\inactive admins for now, it's too much anyway :) -- Ilan xd 19:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Edits Jesus Bro... you made my edit look 20 times fancier! usch big vocabulary :O Animal Prices Heey Hobbes Your calvin here, Please take a look at this new Animal prices page that was made today by. There is already a Item selling page and a sale rates page that have been suggested to be merged. Plus it is missing a items and the prices are not correct to my knowledge Thanks, Riley Huntley Vandalised posse Hi Tiger its me again Connor has greifed our page yet again i changed the name to the outcasst all the members have been deleted and everything is literally destroyed please will you ban who greifed it and fixed the page please thank youThearmedbrothers 20:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Benji42cob Aka Thearmedbrothers :Yes please so will you just send it back to before the name btw does it SAY WE greifed it?? ::yes, sory about this hobbes, somone who is an enmy of the clan somehow discovered the username??? :::Its all ok now i have reverted the edits, :::Thanks Hobbes AJ1776 new blog Hey Hobbes, I made a blog that let's you put your opinion on an RDR3 out. Hope to hear your opinion! P.S. Please read and comment on my new story! AJ1776AJ1776 02:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Welsh Pic Check out the new one I posted. Hope ya like it. Cheers! - JackFrost23 23:09, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Red Dead Answers Hi Hobbes, how are you? I want to ask you for a favor. Recently, I've adopted the Red Dead Answers, the answers wiki of the Red Dead series! I just wanted to ask if you can put the answers wiki's link somewhere in the main page of wiki. Thanks for readin' -- Ilan xd 19:28, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I have also adopted the wiki --The Buffalo Rifle Cjbeattie (talk) 20:42, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I must say, that's rather surprising. I wasn't aware the two people could adopt the same wiki. Also, I'll admit, Cj, judging by your behaviour here I'm surprised you got promoted ::Regarding your original message, Ilan: You'll really have to ask Jack. As the b'crat, that sort of thing is up to him. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandalised posse (2) Hey Hobbes, I would like to report Nickroy007 for vandalizing my posse's page. Please reset my posse's page to its state before Nickroy's edit and put a block on Nickroy. Sorry you have to continue dealing with these vandalizing punks. I hope you are well and thankyou. Irish Gentleman 03:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sharps Hobbes,I don't know everything but I do know a lot otherwise I would not be an admin anyway look on wikipedia and it has to be loaded with a fifty caliber because it is more powerful than the rolling block which fires 50-70 and the only round more powerful than that which can be fired in the sharps 1874 is the 50-90. --The Buffalo Rifle Cjbeattie (talk) 21:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes I see but I still say the 50-90 sharps should stay on weapons in redemption for the reasons stated above--The Buffalo Rifle Cjbeattie (talk) 21:51, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandalised posse (3) My posse page was vandalized again. PLease reset it before the vandalism. Irish Gentleman 21:22, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Links Hey Hobbes what color are the links on this wiki as I want to employe it on Red dead answers.--The Buffalo Rifle Cjbeattie (talk) 21:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC)PExplicit O Explicit Picture I know you blocked the user who uploaded this and vandalised a posse page with it, but it's still there in the new images section. Please dispose of it. http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:XWUhnXMuQv.jpg (NSFW) AhmHowdy!| 01:44, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey There! Got an Email from Wikia saying that you had removed a link from the gay waiters Page, any particular reason for doing that? not trying to flame, i want to make this as good as the next editor. was there already a link to the De Santa page that i overlooked? was it a wrong link? Respond Soon and Take Care, Sirface Sirface 04:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Red Harlow Article Grammar Sorry about the mix-up, Hobbes. I didn't even notice the fix on that second quote, I only saw the comma that was added to the one line, which is incorrect. How I could've missed that, I have no idea.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 00:37, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Posses Heey Hobbes, Calvin here ^_^. The user Supersajin et curently has 3 posses called Posse:Black_Phoenix, Posse:Legendery:Black_Phoenix_clan, and Posse:Dragon_Warriors. I have been looking at the posses lately and its almost impossible for a person to find a good posse becuase there are atleast 200 posses with one member who of course made the page. Could a project be done that has a 30 day warning for inactive posses with only one member? Think about it please Thanks, Riley Huntley 23:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Looking for a clan Howdy Partner, I'm looking for a posse. You see, I'm new to these parts and I ain't never run with a posse before. If you have any good leads for xbl posses so that I don't have to waste my time searching through that graveyard of a posse category. If you could get any leads for me I'd be much appreciative. TheUknownHorseman 23:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Inactive posse Hey Hobbes, I have made a template called Template:inactiveposse Please read my previous message regarding a posse clean up project. I am experiencing some trouble with it though. 1. I cannot add writing afterwards, it shows up as if im writing in the template. 2. The Red Dead Wiki Crew link does not work, It shows up after clicking as "The requested page title was invalid, empty, or an incorrectly linked inter-language or inter-wiki title. It may contain one or more characters that can't be used in titles. Please take a look at the template. Btw this is my first template so i dont care what happens Thanks, Riley Huntley 22:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Redirects Who in the world blazed through fixing all those damned double redirects? D: That's amazing, but there goes my activity for this rainy day no-schoolwork Sunday. XD Pop into chat or something so I can ask you a few things. "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 22:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC)